Thorn's Embrace
by FreakinAssasin
Summary: Zyra found her former savior... RATED T cause of one slight gore. First fanfiction that doesn't involve lemon. ZYRA x OC ONESHOT...review I wrote this when It was late at night . . My mind was not working right... lol


**An Amazing Discovery**

Another ordinary day after a match or so she thought. Zyra has never been much of a serious fighter but all knows that if she gets mad, nothing would ever stop her from torturing her target. Zyra sighed, matches used to be fun, but now not so much as most people tend to use her for ranked games which leaves no space for fun. She felt a blue portal tugging at her, and in a few seconds time, she was teleported to the summoner halls.

"Hey Zyra, Good game, don't you agree?" his summoner asked while walking to her. He took off his hood and looked straight into her eyes. Zyra stared at him and slowly nodded her head in agreement which gave way to an awkward silence.

"Guess, I'll see you around then?" the summoner asked, his expression disappointed. Strange Zyra thought, it seems that he was expecting something she thought before walking back to her room. She sat down on the bed and thought for a while, that summoner's eyes look strangely familiar. She tried to remember the image of his eyes, they were sparkling green, they were very familiar, and they were... she can't believe she thought of this, beautiful. "Hmmm, could he be?" she asked herself.

Back at the summoning hall, the summoner sighed disappointedly. "I knew it was too good to be true." He thought sadly.

**3 years ago, a week days before Zyra turned human…**

"Come on men, don't lose hope now, we have to find a way out of this jungle!" the summoner yelled.

"I swear if I don't get out of this jungle I am going to eat all of you!" one of the men shouted ravenously

The summoner, Leo, and his team of 3 men had gone on a journey to find an ancient relic and had been lost in the Kumungu for 5 days , resting occasionally, their morals were unbelievably low maybe even close enough to turn on each other for food. Leo had tried to use the summoner spell, teleport, but it failed. Something was blocking their signal. A summoner spell known as revive was used, but their morals boosted only by a thread. Leo cursed under his breath; He knew that he couldn't keep this going long; sooner or later they will die, one by one or all at once. As they continued trying to find their way out of the so-called jungle they heard the sound of a sword exiting its sheath. Leo turned just in time to see 3 of his men fighting.

"Stop! We need to work together to get out of this jungle!" He tried vainly to make them listen to reason. Only one was left standing there, devouring his former friends. Leo had no choice but to put him to rest, His hands erupted into flames and using his summoner spell, ignite, he pointed to the man. "It's for the best." Leo said in the verge of crying. A scream was heard throughout the jungle as the man disintegrated into dust, scattered across the wind. Leo looked back at his former friends, tears forming in his eyes, and continued his journey.

He walked a few meters before breaking down, sobbing and regretting why he took this stupid journey to find an ancient artifact that might not even exist!. He began remembering memories of the past, how his father told him not to go to Kumungu jungle and how he ignored him, how he managed to trick his sister into fearing water. He smiled weakly at that last thought. No, He will not give up; He will not let his parents and sister shed tears over him. He will, no, must get out of this jungle no matter the odds.

Standing back up with renewed strength, he began his journey once more. Covering about 10 meters, He checked his bag, 1 bottle of water, one last can of meat, a book about the plants of the Kumungu jungle, and 2 health potions were left. He looked gravely at this; it was really insignificant compared to the supplies he brought with him 5 days ago. Leo shook his head at that thought and continued walking. Suddenly an intoxicating smell hit him; it smelled so…delicious he thought. He began moving against his will, Even though he struggled to break out of the trance, he could not; he was simply blinded by the scent.

He could smell the scent becoming stronger, meaning that the source was nearby. As his body approached the smell, he could see the smell was coming from a deceased plant, even though it was gigantic and was a plant, he felt pity for it and snapped out of his trance. He instantly took out a health potion and emptied the contents onto the soil without thinking. The gigantic thing of a plant instantly sprang to life wrapping its vine around Leo. Leo screamed in fear and closed his eyes, expecting death to come soon, but all he received was a thump as he landed on the ground. When he opened his eyes, he realized that the plant had let him free. He looked at the plant, shocked. Even plants have feelings of gratitude? He thought.

He stood up cautiously, the plant's vine still hovering above him as if it's giving him one last chance to move. He didn't care; death was meaningless to him now, even if he was free from this plant he would probably get eaten by other beasts that roamed free in the jungle or worse. So he slowly approached it, eyeing the thorns carefully.

"Umm, Thank you… plant?" He called to it still eyeing the thorns.

The plant responded by slowly moving one of its vine out to Leo. Eyeing that vine suspiciously, he took and shook it in a moderate pace. The plant seemed to smile and retracted its vines. Leo happily smiled at it when it made itself clear that it was not going to attack him. The gigantic plant has razor sharp thorns and teeth which is located near the center of the plant. It was very clear to Leo that this plant was a carnivore. Fascinated by the amazing sight before him, He took out his final can of meat, open it and laid it on the ground 2 feet away from it.

5 huge tentacle-like vines shot out at the can, holding and pouring all its contents into the center of the plant, probably devouring it. Leo took out his book and began searching for any description that would fit this gigantic plant. It turns out, this monstrosity was called the Kaladan; most of its species have died out many centuries ago due to the shortage of food in the Kumungu jungle. How this plant's remains managed to stay here so long intrigues him.

"Are you really the last remaining plant of your species?"Leo asked. It seemed stupid to ask this question to a plant, but to his utmost surprise, it started rocking back and forth. After a moment, Leo looked at it sadly and said "Sucks to be you".

"Well, my name's Leo, how about you?" Leo said.

The plant remained silent. "How stupid of me!" Leo thought "How could it answer that question?" "Well, can I call you Zyra?" Leo asked.

The plant remained silent before rocking back and forth, agreeing to the name. "Well Zyra, It's nice to meet you." Leo smiled.

Suddenly, a beam of a light colored blue rained down upon him. He took a few minutes to realize he was finally getting teleported back to the institute. How the teleportation managed to work now he will question the summoners there later. "No wait! Wai-!" Leo shouted before shooting up to the sky.

"Teleport me back!" Leo yelled at the summoners. "Out of the question, you must rest! Nurse Akali, please help this patient" they said. Leo sighed sadly, realizing that he won't see Zyra anytime soon.

**THE PRESENT**

"I need to ask my summoner about this." Zyra said to herself. She began walking to the summoning halls, hoping that her summoner would still be there. It was a surprise to both summoners and champions to see Zyra walking through the halls (not summoning halls) as she was usually seen in the institute garden. Nearing the entrance of the summoning halls, Zyra saw her summoner in the same place as usual, looking depressed.

"Hey summoner, why are you so upset?" Zyra asked with genuine curiosity...

"Zyra?" Her summoner looked up at her surprised, all emotions of sadness and depression left him.

She nodded her head and said:

"May I know your name…?"

"My name's Leo." He looked up at her, hoping she would recognize that name.

Her eyes widen at the sound of the name. "Leo…at the Kumungu jungle?"

Leo smiled widely and nodded. Zyra lunged at him and pulled him to a hug and looked up at him. "Why haven't you talked to me when I first joined the league two months ago?" Zyra asked abet angrily.

"Well honestly, when I first heard your name, I was surprised and thought about that plant I met in the Kumungu jungle, when I finally managed to convince them to send me back; I found a dead plant instead… I poured 5 health potions but it never returned to life. I cried my heart out that day… until I saw you and realized how similar you are to that plant, and kept hoping you were that very plant that I hold dearly to my heart." He replied.

A tear drop fell out of Zyra's eyes and she said "I was that plant..." pushed her lips to his as they held each other in a passionate embrace. Leo let his eyes water, and hugged her tighter. And at that very moment, their lives were complete.

FIRST FANFICTION THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE LEMON :D


End file.
